Mission Ed-Possible
"Mission Ed-Possible" is the 1st episode of Season 5 and the 103rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd's mission to deliver report cards comes up against some desperate opposition by his friends, Ed and Eddy. As they know that they will be in major trouble if their parents see them, Ed and Eddy try to stop Edd and get their report cards before Edd can deliver them to their parents. Plot The atmosphere of Peach Creek Jr. High is tense as report cards are distributed among its students. Jonny is ecstatic for obtaining mostly Bs and Cs (courtesy of Plank's tutoring), Nazz and Kevin believe they will please their folks, and Rolf "will be in need of a new tuchus if his papa sees" his D in Typing. He shows Kevin the typewriter he was given and asks how it works. The only ones not joining in the comparison of grades are Eddy and Ed; this is because their grades are apparently so bad that the school got some "backstabbin' jerk" to hand deliver their report cards straight to their parents—Eddy wants to know who the "backstabbin' jerk" is. Edd, shows ups and nervously tries to console his friends before leaving in seeming desperation. His escape is thwarted by a conveniently placed apple, and with Ed's eager attempt to help clean up, the truth gets out: Edd is the "backstabbin' jerk," directly commanded by the Principal to make the delivery. As it turns out, Ed and Eddy's grades are utterly abysmal to the point that the comments about their grades (and behavior) spills onto the backside. Eddy then attempts to alter the report cards using his brother's Report Card Changing Kit. Eddy instructs Ed to put the usual A's and B's on the report cards and to also put one C grade on each report card to prevent any suspicion. Edd however retrieves the grades with a well placed diversion (a shadow of a cardboard cut-out of the principal projected via flashlight). Eddy then angrily threatens Edd to hand over the report cards, while Ed tries to sucker him with tales of his horrible aunt ("She has a mustache, Double D!"), who he will have to live with if the cards reach his mother's hands and she sees his poor performance. The bell conveniently rings at this point, and Edd is able to avoid his friends' wrath for the time being. Edd is able to avoid his friends' wrath for most of the day until the clock begins to reach 3 when everyone leaves for home. As the end of school approaches, Edd asks to be excused early to get a head-start on the delivery, but is trampled on by the rest of the kids; Eddy and Ed wait outside to ambush him. When the doors open, they pounce on Rolf instead and Edd is nowhere to be seen. But his cover is blown when Rolf's rucksack breaks open and he is forced out of Rolf's typewriter. Edd steals Kevin's bike to speed up his escape, but is slowed by Sarah and Jimmy's After-School Carnival. He attempts to get around, but only incites Sarah's wrath, forcing him to double back right into Kevin, who wants his bike back. Eddy and Ed, using a luggage carrier, successfully steal Edd from Kevin, and finally appear to have caught him. However, defying the laws of physics, Edd escapes via being slingshotted from a tree, floating with his umbrella (a la Mary Poppins). Ed is becoming discouraged that they will never catch him, but Eddy reminds him that Edd is physically weak, and will likely tire himself out soon. Eddy also vows to Ed that Edd will never turn those report cards in alive. Edd gently floats down to the nearby construction site for Peach Creek Estates and comes across a massive hole dug by Ed. Eddy demands the cards, but forgets that Edd is supposed to be in the hole for the demand to work. Edd simply runs around the hole and continues forward. Eddy then tells Ed that he should have dug deeper. Later Ed and Eddy intercept Edd once again with the Kanker Sisters' trailer, but only succeed in becoming part of the Kanker's "dessert menu." Edd by this point is near his limit, but perseveres on to Ed's/Eddy's doorstep. He commends their efforts in trying to stop him and is about to deliver the cards, only to be ambushed again by Ed and Eddy. But the ambush was all for naught, as the report cards had not been on Edd's person for the entire length of the chase. As it turns out, Edd knew that he wouldn't make it with Ed and Eddy chasing him, so he had made a deal with Rolf to discreetly deliver the cards in his place, allowing for the task to not only be completed, but for Rolf to proudly gain his Report Card Delivery Badge from his fellow Urban Rangers. Eddy, infuriated, starts to advance on Edd. However suddenly his angry father and Ed's equally ticked mother arrive and drag them off to have a very painful discussion over their grades. Edd then comments on taking responsibility for your actions, only to run into Kevin, seeking violent compensation for his destroyed bike however he can get it. The episode then irises in on a panicked Edd. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "May I might? I bet I'm doing real good, guys! Oh, oh, listen to this-" from his report card while pretending to be Ms. Borroz with a wig, lipstick and glasses while talking in a high-pitched voice "Ed has difficulty with his ability to concentrate for even the smallest period." this point Ed becomes distracted by his own wiggling finger Ed: absorbed "Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock…" Eddy: giggling "The teacher's got you pegged, Ed!" Edd: within his locker "Deplorable grades do not a joke make, Eddy." ---- *'Edd': backing away from Eddy "I've been entrusted with a very important task, Eddy, and neither rain nor sleet nor you nor Ed shall stop me from completing this duty. I'm sure your parents will be very understanding and--" Ed: a beseeching face "I'm going to have to live with my aunt! She has a mustache, Double D!" Eddy: frustrated "Gimme those report cards!" Ed: loudly "Her cat makes me sneeze and she never butters my toast!" Eddy: impatient "The cards! Now!" Ed: dejected "She smells like cabbage and she makes me use toothpicks!" Eddy: furiously "Gimme 'em!" ---- *'Jonny': with his report card while running around in circles in front of his locker "Right on! Bs and Cs for me! Bs and Cs for me!" sticks his head in his locker to while talking to a smug-looking Plank "All that extra tutoring you gave me really paid off, buddy!" ---- *'Eddy': of Ed's stupidity "You idiot! Does Rolf look like Double D?" Ed closer of Rolf Ed: closely at Rolf "Hmm... Maybe with a hat?" stuffs Ed's head with the traffic cone; Eddy peers through the window again Eddy: "Hey, Rolfie! You seen Double D?" Rolf: "Double D Ed-boy? I am an innocent son of a shepherd, I know nothing. Goodbye." ---- *'Eddy': his dad grabbing his arm "Dad?" while attempting to fool his dad "Um, the grades are in Greek this year. I did good, I swear." Ed: his mom's arm and grabs his ear "Uh-oh. No auntie for Ed! Mommy! No auntie for Ed!" picks up his over-the-shoulder pack after seeing Ed and Eddy get pulled by their parents Edd: "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I suppose some lessons just have to be learned the hard way." turns and is alarmed to see Kevin standing there, leaning over his partially-fixed bike with a sinister look on his face Kevin: "Ain't that the truth?" menacingly ---- *'Eddy': sourly "How come they get their report cards, when some back-stabbing jerk is hand-delivering ours straight to our parents?" *'Ed': crying "Life can be so cruel!" his head on a locker ---- *'Rolf': by his typing grade "Cursed present day phooey! Rolf will need a new tuchus after papa sees this!" Kevin: "Dude. A D in typing? Rough." Rolf: Kevin his typewriter in his locker "Almighty chin-faced Kevin! Of what use is this infernal button box to the son of a shepherd? ROLF ASKS YOU!" Trivia *'Goofs': **Both report cards have Eddy's name, however, one of them should have Ed's name. **On Ed's report card, there was an F on everything, but later, you can see an A on the History label. However, Ed and Eddy only used the report card changing kit on Eddy's. **Both Ed and Eddy's report cards say that they are in Remedial Math. However, later that day, they are seen in the same math class as Edd. *This is the first episode to air after the original ending of the show, leaving a hiatus of 364 days; "Take This Ed and Shove It" aired on November 5, 2004 and this episode aired on November 4, 2005. *In this episode, the main characters go to school. However, the fifth aired episode in this season was "Out with the Old, In with the Ed", where everyone goes Back to school. It is very likely that the producers meant for that episode to premiere first, but Cartoon Network aired it out of order. *In this episode, when Edd grabs the umbrella, he lifts off into the air. This is a direct allusion to Mary Poppins. *The episode title is a reference to the 1966 TV series Mission: Impossible. *Rolf earned the Report Card Delivery Badge in this episode. * A still of Rolf's bag reveals his yellow accordion, which was previously seen in Season 2's "Key to My Ed." *Apparently, most of the characters have their own advantages and disadvantages on a school subject: *#Nazz: Math - A, Science - B, English - C, Cheerleading - A, History - B+, Art - C+, Cooking - D *#Kevin: 4 Cs, 2 Bs and 1 D *#Jonny: Unknown - (mentioned Bs and Cs as his grades) *#Rolf: Basic Computer Application - D (other grades unknown) *#Ed: All - Fs, with the exception of History, which is an A *#Eddy: All - Fs and teacher comments filling up the back *#Edd: does not appear to have any disadvantages on a school subject since his report card was never shown. However, as seen in many episodes, he is terrible at P.E. due to him being the least muscular of the kids. *This is the first episode to be made with digital color instead of paint and ink. *Starting with this episode, the episode title cards now credit storyboard directors and storyboard artists separately. *Ed's implied to be allergic to cats, as he mentioned that his aunt's cat makes him sneeze. *When Jonny opens his locker at the beginning of the episode, a picture of Plank's Parents can be seen in it. Video See also *Peach Creek Jr. High *Eddy's Brother's Report Card Changing Kit *Sarah and Jimmy's After-School Carnival Category:Episodes Category:Season 5